


Ecuación Amorosa

by SeilahSolace



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, High School, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeilahSolace/pseuds/SeilahSolace
Summary: Sakuma pensaba que todo iría bien si salía con Kidou, pero nadie le dijo que eso le llevaría a un caos emocional en el que descubriría sus verdaderos sentimientos por otra persona.Kidou pensaba que Sakuma era el amor de su vida, pero nadie le dijo que salir con él le llevaría a afrontar su verdadera naturaleza.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ecuación Amorosa

Aquella tarde el club de fútbol del instituto Raimon se había reunido junto con muchos de sus amigos de otras escuelas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Fubuki en la rivera del río junto al terreno de juego donde entrenaban de cuando en cuando, tratando de ignorar en su mayoría que casi habían terminado su penúltimo año juntos para disfrutar plenamente de la fiesta. Aunque era finales de Febrero el clima era ligeramente cálido y eso provocaba en general un ambiente mucho más ameno para todos, incitándolos a jugar, reír, hacer fotos y vídeos de recuerdo.

Habían traído mesas y sillas plegables y habían decorado las patas atándoles globos de colores, luego habían puesto manteles a las mesas con estampados variados que iban desde copos de nieve hasta Hello Kitty e incluso habían encontrado uno con balones de fútbol. Habían repartido comida variada por todas ellas y habían dispuesto vasos junto a rotuladores de colores para que cada uno escribiese su nombre y siempre supieran de quién era cada vaso. También habían acumulado todos los regalos sobre y debajo de un par de mesas y, por supuesto, antes de que empezase la fiesta todos los presentes habían jugado un par de partidos amistosos y habían reído como si siguieran siendo niños. La última vez que se habían reunido de esa manera fue para Año Nuevo y aún así era obvio que todos se habían extrañado mutuamente.

Shirou era el centro de atención para casi todos pero también lo era la todavía aclamada Teikoku Gakuen pues ni en Año Nuevo ni en ese momento había nadie presente de dicha escuela y eso les extrañaba pues en ambas situaciones habían esperado que, como mínimo, Genda se reuniera con ellos pero no fue así. A Kidou sin embargo le daban igual Genda o Shirou aquel día, su atención era únicamente para Sakuma, quien pasaba el rato charlando con Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Afuro y discutiendo con Fudou como normalmente hacía. Él tenía una decisión importante qué tomar y por más vueltas que le daba ya llevaba días atascado; tal vez no era el mejor momento para elegir qué hacer pero sentía que no podía esperar más pues antes de que se dieran cuenta se estarían despidiendo para ir a la universidad, así que tomó aire y se encaminó hacía el muchacho del parche tras hacer un gesto amable a Endou de que le diese un momento.

Pronto acabarían el curso, pronto estarían en su último año de instituto antes de tener que ir a la universidad y todos sabían que era muy probable que ese enorme grupo que ahora charlaba y reía se rompiera por mucho tiempo. Sus vidas adultas estaban apunto de comenzar y Kidou no tenía intención de hacerlo con aquella incógnita paseándose por su mente. Necesitaba resolverlo y no quedarse con la duda de qué podría haber pasado.

Así pues fue en dirección a su compañero con paso firme, mirándole atentamente y con pavor de que de pronto echase a correr pese a que era muy improbable que eso sucediera al no saber este el motivo de que se dirigiera a él. De hecho Sakuma parecía de lo más cómodo hablando con los chicos sobre lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando y ni siquiera se percató de que Kidou se estuviera acercando, estaba completamente inmerso en la conversación.

Una vez le alcanzó Kidou tragó saliva con todo el disimulo que pudo y esperó una mínima pausa para hablarle a su objetivo.

—Sakuma. —Llamó con calma— ¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero decirte algo a solas, si no te importa.

Tras añadir aquello casi sin pensar debido a los nervios, vio que el grupito, Fudou incluido, se habían centrado en él de repente y mientras que unos parecían interesados y sonreían de manera curiosa, otro tenía aspecto de haberse tragado un clavo. A Kidou no le importó lo más mínimo la reacción grupal ni tampoco la de Fudou pues solo tenía interés en la del muchacho del parche, el cual parecía tan calmado como siempre.

—Claro. —Contestó Sakuma, asintiendo para reforzar su respuesta junto a una tenue y cortés sonrisa—

Sakuma dejó en una mesa cercana el vaso de refresco que había estado sosteniendo, que se diferenciaba del resto no por llevar su nombre escrito sino por llevar dibujado un pingüino con un parche que Shirou se había empeñado en dibujarle, para seguir más cómodamente a Kidou y le dedicó a su vez una sonrisa a los chicos como si se disculpase por dejarles fuera del asunto pese a que no fuera su decisión. Él se preguntaba qué sería aquello que su antiguo capitán tenía que decirle mientras lo seguía, qué podía ser tan importante que tuvieran que hablarlo a solas. ¿Quería quizá comentarle alguna cosa sobre un partido venidero? ¿Acaso estaba planeando crear alguna nueva supertécnica y quería su ayuda o necesitaba consultarle algo sobre la universidad a la que quería entrar? El caso era que no dejaba de pensar en posibilidades, y que ninguna era acertada.

Una vez considerablemente apartados Kidou se detuvo en su avance pero se mantuvo de espaldas a su acompañante, cosa que hizo que este se pusiera tenso. Sakuma empezaba a preocuparse con aquella actitud y a pensar que tal vez lo que tuviera que decirle no fuera algo banal. Lo único que le quedaba era rezar para que no le dijese algo como que había hablado con Kageyama y pretendía darse el piro otra vez porque sincerándose consigo mismo, no lo soportaría. Sería más llevadero incluso que le confesase que pretendía irse a estudiar al extranjero o a la otra punta del país, cualquier cosa antes que volviera a involucrarse con aquel hombre que tanto daño les había causado.

—Kidou, ¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó por fin. Su voz dejaba notar un ligero matiz de preocupación; aunque intentaba disimular y mantenerse sereno, Sakuma no era ninguna piedra y no podía evitar que se le notase, aunque fuera un poco, que empezaba a ponerse nervioso—

No hubo respuesta sin embargo pues su compañero tenía que ordenar concienzudamente las palabras antes de decirlas para que su plan siguiera la línea y no hubiera sorpresas desagradables. Una vez lo tuvo todo analíticamente preparado en su mente pese a que esto supusiera hacer esperar más al muchacho, se dio la vuelta y miró a Sakuma, quien tenía la expresión trillada. Ahí sintió como que si extendiera las manos podría tocar la tensión que emanaba del susodicho y necesitó carraspear para no sentirse tan mal por tenerle esperando.

—Sakuma, —Comenzó a decir, atento al más mínimo gesto y/o movimiento que hiciera su amigo, sirviéndose de sus gafas para esconder que él mismo también estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a uno y otro lado de forma tan frenética que sería capaz incluso de marearse de seguir así mucho tiempo— te he traído aquí para decirte algo que no podía decirte frente a los demás porque podría traernos problemas. Verás, yo... Quiero salir contigo en el sentido íntimo de la expresión. Sé que esos eran nuestros amigos pero nunca se sabe cuando se trata de estas cosas.

— ... ¿Q-qué... estás diciendo... ? —Al escuchar aquella declaración Sakuma sencillamente dejó de poder pensar con claridad. Kidou Yuuto, uno de sus mejores amigos, le estaba pidiendo salir. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Le estaba pidiendo salir, como pareja, a él?— Pero... Espera, Kidou... Yo... Quiero decir, creía que te gustaban las mujeres. —Él sabía que se estaba apoyando en algo de lo que no tenía certeza alguna pero qué podía decir, realmente estaba confuso con las palabras ajenas— Además, sabes que los demás no tienen problemas con este asunto, todos sabemos que Nagumo y Suzuno llevan saliendo desde hace un año y que se gustan desde mucho antes. ¿Y Tsunami? Es tan bisexual que podrías hacerle mechas moradas y azules y sería la misma bisexualidad encarnada. Y no son los únicos, en fin, me faltarían dedos si quisiera contar cuántos de nuestros amigos no son hetero...

—No necesitas buscar excusas, Sakuma, ni tampoco dar rodeos. Hemos sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, si quieres rechazarme, hazlo directamente. No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya si no me correspondes.

Sakuma percibió la urgencia en el tono de voz de su amigo y eso le hizo ponerse mucho más tenso pues realmente no buscaba excusas, solo intentaba encontrarle lógica a la situación y a las palabras de Kidou pues aunque no quería cuestionarle sus sentimientos si que se le hacía extraño que hablase como si quisiera llevarlo en secreto cuando había una gran diversidad sexual entre sus amigos de la que eran conscientes. Además le estaba exigiendo una respuesta de forma velada y parecía más enfadado que frustrado por una posible negativa a pesar de que mantuviese la compostura y eso aumentaba sus nervios y su tensión. Aún así decidió no decir no. Tragó saliva y después caminó hacía el muchacho de rastas castañas que tenía enfrente, quedándose parado a pocos centímetros antes de, serio, decirle que aceptaba salir con él. Y aunque dudó un poco al principio de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta o no, Kidou le besó. Le siguió el juego a sus labios, torpe puesto que nunca antes había besado a nadie, y se sintió cohibido de comprobar lo dominante que era el muchacho y lo bien que besaba. No tenía a nadie con quien compararlo pero aún así tenía la impresión de que besaba bien. Al menos se sentía bien.

Kidou enredaba su lengua con la del contrario, le exigía corresponder, le sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura e incluso le hacía algo de daño con su agarre pero Sakuma apenas se quejó. Tenía los sentidos embotados en aquel beso furtivo que alguien más estaba viendo y no con disfrute precisamente. Su espía se retiró antes de poder ser descubierto mientras los dos adolescentes seguían sumidos en su primer beso sin tener ni idea de que les habían visto y se separaron al cabo de varios minutos, jadeando sutilmente, ambos sonrojados y algo alterados. Se miraron y se sonrieron, luego Sakuma propuso regresar a la fiesta y eso hicieron, decidiendo que por el momento mantendrían su relación oculta de los demás tal y como Kidou deseaba que fuera.

Una vez de regreso con el resto establecieron una conversación con Shirou hasta que Endou sugirió jugar un pequeño torneo a lo que nadie fue capaz de negarse y para cuando este estaba en la recta final y aprovechando que sus equipos habían perdido, Kidou cogió de la mano a Sakuma y se escabulló de manera magistral primero con disimulo y después echando a correr a plena potencia para salir rápido de allí. Escapando juntos de la fiesta los dos jóvenes se marcharon a toda prisa, pues por lo visto Kidou quería llegar cuanto antes, a la zona de la ciudad donde se situaban los iluminados y suntuosos Love Hotel. Calles repletas de parejitas risueñas con expresiones traviesas y sonrojadas que iban o venían de consumir su amor o simplemente de pasar un buen rato con alguien. Con la noche ya cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, las luces de colores brillando por todas partes, los letreros y los murmullos del gentío apoderándose del lugar, Sakuma empezaba a sentirse abrumado y no dejaba de mirar desde atrás a su pareja y de apretar su mano así como sus labios. Se preguntaba si estaban allí de verdad para lo que pensaba y aunque consideraba que era algo que deberían hacer más adelante serían sus hormonas insatisfechas de adolescente que por otro lado estaba impaciente por hacerlo.

Kidou tiraba de Sakuma con decisión mirando al frente en todo momento mientras que este hacía rato que había empezado a mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo al ser incapaz de seguir soportando lo que alcanzaba a ver y a veces, hasta a oír. Incluso estaba agradecido de llevar un parche en un ojo, así no veía todo lo que podía ver la mayoría. Su piel tostada ayudaba a ocultar aquel rubor permanente en sus mejillas pero sabía que una vez estuviera a solas con Kidou en alguno de esos hoteles nada impediría que su pareja se diese cuenta tanto de ello como del intenso martilleo de su corazón contra su pecho.

Dejando que el castaño se encargase de todo Sakuma tan solo le siguió allí donde él quiso hasta estar en una habitación que Kidou se había apresurado en pagar por unas horas y a la que este le había arrastrado prácticamente corriendo. Una vez dentro los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándose frente a la cama como si ninguno de los dos supiera exactamente qué hacer y, aunque por parte de Sakuma era justamente eso, Kidou no era que no supiese qué hacer sino que no sabía por dónde empezar. Él deseaba a Sakuma desde hacía tiempo, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarle, nunca había sabido cómo pedirle salir o cómo dirigirse a él cuando se trataba de algún tema íntimo y ahora que tenía delante a aquella persona que había deseado en secreto durante tanto tiempo no sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentía un poco patético pero no era para menos; había estado con un par de chicos antes al dejarse llevar por el calor de la situación y se había arrepentido después pero ahora daba gracias a ello pues tenía una experiencia previa para tratar a con quien de verdad quería hacer esas cosas.

Sakuma por su lado empezó a ponerse nervioso mirando a Kidou, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, de modo que decidió distraerse mirando alrededor. No fue buena idea. Era una habitación pequeña con luz mortecina procedente de pequeñas lámparas de noche ubicadas sobre mesitas, una cama de matrimonio con sábanas de aspecto suave y más cojines de los que cualquier persona podría utilizar en una vida. Toallas limpias sobre una pequeña mesa en una esquina y un minibar con vasos para chupitos y tragos normales encima. Cada detalle en el que se fijaba le hacía ponerse más tenso de modo que miró de nuevo a Kirou y se atrevió a dar el primer paso, literalmente. Dio un primer paso, tímido, corto e indeciso en dirección a su compañero esperando que quizá así este reaccionara ya que le veía ido y dado que ya estaban donde estaban le sabía mal no hacer nada. De hecho se contentaría solo con besuquearse con él durante las horas que habían pagado pero por lo visto su iniciativa hizo espabilar a su novio más de lo esperado. En cuanto Kidou vio que Sakuma avanzaba hacía él no dudó ni un instante más y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, robándole varios besos cortos antes de tirar de su mano y obligarle a sentarse en la cama. Le ordenó que se pusiera más hacía dentro y Sakuma así lo hizo, obediente y algo nervioso nuevamente al ver cómo su pareja había retomado las riendas de la situación de ese modo tan agresivo.

Pronto la mente de ambos se embotó de sensaciones y deseo y se abandonaron al instinto. Al menos así fue para Sakuma quien no sintió ganas siquiera de preguntar a Kidou porqué sabía qué hacer y cómo y se limitó a dejarse guiar y a disfrutar.

El tiempo pasó. Pronto la primavera llegó y tras ella el intenso calor japonés, con las tardes llenas del canto de las cigarras y un bochorno que apenas dejaba respirar. Aquella noche de mediados de Agosto no era diferente, hacía un calor tremendo que se pegaba a la piel y Sakuma estaba sentado en su escritorio con el aire acondicionado puesto e intentando concentrarse en sus deberes de verano sin demasiado éxito.

—Ya casi han pasado seis meses desde aquello... —Murmuró con voz apesadumbrada pensando en voz alta mientras miraba el calendario. Estaba dando vueltas a un asunto importante hasta que un mensaje de Line de Kidou le distrajo.—

_De: Kidou Yuuto_

_Mañana no podemos ir a ningún hotel, tengo que sustituir a mi compañero en el trabajo._

_Me estoy dejando demasiado dinero en hoteles y a este paso mi familia se dará cuenta. Suerte que pronto acabaremos el instituto, así podré independizarme y podremos hacerlo en mi casa._

_Nos vemos otro día._

—Algo no va bien...

Volvió a murmurar. Aquel SMS le había distraído de sus estudios más todavía y ahora su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que, por no creer apropiado contárselos a nadie, se agolpaban en su mente y le carcomían conforme más tiempo pasaba. Habían pasado casi seis meses y no era que Kidou fuera mala persona pero sus encuentros con Sakuma se resumían en verse, tener sexo y hasta la próxima vez. Siempre era lo mismo. Sakuma pensaba que probablemente no le vería más si no fuera porque estudiaban en el mismo instituto y estaban en el mismo club y eso terminaría pronto puesto que estaban a mitad de curso y ni siquiera sabía a qué universidad quería ir Kidou. Esto le había empezado a molestar hacía bastante tiempo mas era incapaz de encontrar el momento y las palabras para hablarlo con él.

—Yo no acepté salir con él para esto. Sólo es sexo y yo... Yo quería enamorarme... Supongo que me lo merezco pese a lo que hablamos...

Tras un suspiro en el que Sakuma intentó dejar ir toda su amargura sin demasiado éxito recogió sus cuadernos y libros de la mesa de su escritorio y se marchó a la cama. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a que lo único que uno de sus más preciados amigos siempre había querido de él no era amor sino sexo, y aunque no estaba enamorado era frustrante y degradante haber estado tanto tiempo engañado, esperando como un tonto a que Kidou tuviese algún detalle o le pidiese tener una cita que no consistiera en ir a un hotel a tener sexo y sin embargo, aunque estaba decepcionado, no sabía cómo podría dejar aquella venenosa relación. Los dos tenían parte de culpa pero no tenía claro quién era peor, si Kidou por decir quererle y solo darle sexo o él por aceptar salir con él sin quererle. Claro que él al menos se lo advirtió esa misma noche y Kidou había aceptado. Aún así cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño con la intención de relajarse un poco. Al menos era consciente de que no estaba en una relación sana pero se maldecía a sí mismo por no ser capaz de reunir valor para contarle a alguien su problema y que le ayudase y motivase a terminar con aquello. Mientras tanto el único semi consuelo que le quedaba era que el sexo no estaba mal del todo aunque no hubiera los sentimientos que le gustaría que hubiesen.

Al día siguiente como marcaba su rutina, Kidou y él sólo habían cruzado unas pocas palabras durante el entrenamiento del club, lo que a Sakuma le hacía mella en su estado anímico y, viéndole así, Fudou se aprovechaba para hacer chascarrillos ofensivos a los que por una vez el muchacho no respondió. En su lugar se acercó a Kazemaru para pedirle que avisara al resto del equipo de que necesitaba dejar el entrenamiento antes, cosa a la que por supuesto el peliazul accedió de buena gana y le deseó que se mejorase. Él le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y se marchó a hurtadillas puesto que no quería dar explicaciones ni preocupar a los demás con su evidente baja forma.

Sakuma se retiró tras ponerse ropa de calle y salió de la escuela, yendo a caminar a la deriva pensando cómo podría solucionar su situación. Tenía que encontrar un modo de cortar la relación con Kidou, o un modo de hacerle ver a este que las cosas no podían seguir así, que no estaba cómodo. En realidad si lo pensaba fríamente todo iba hacía la misma solución pero seguía queriendo enamorarse, lo deseaba más que nada. Sabía que era joven para estar tan empeñado en el amor pero eso no le hacía desearlo menos. Y fue yendo así de ensimismado cuando antes de darse cuenta estaba contra una pared atrapado por el cuerpo de alguien que tenía las manos más fuertes que jamás le habían tocado. Aunque si lo hubiera pensado mejor habría recordado que si conocía esas manos.

Cuando salió del shock y se fijó en la persona que le tenía acorralado se quedó nuevamente estupefacto pues además le estaba tapando la boca con los labios y la lengua, le estaba robando un beso a lo bestia, de una forma arrolladora que no conocía y justo cuando podría jurar que iba a desvanecerse con sólo ese beso, su boca fue libre y pudo coger aire. Jadeó encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza con la espalda aún pegada a la pared, mirando a quien estaba allí de pie, a quien le había robado el mejor beso que le hubieran dado nunca, a quien había provocado un rubor tan intenso en sus mejillas que ni lo tostado de su piel podía ocultar.

—Genda... —Llamó en apenas un murmullo abrumado. El castaño miró de soslayo a Sakuma al escuchar su apellido y posteriormente se giró hacía él con una sonrisa pero este, que ahora estaba enfadado al recuperar la compostura, frunció el ceño y le miró directamente a los ojos.— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?! —Gritó, apartando al chico de un empujón para después alejarse él de la pared.— ¡¿Por qué me has besado?! ¡¿Intentabas ligar como en algún manga shoujo de baja calidad?!

—¿Ligar? —Preguntó Genda únicamente, parpadeando varias veces anonadado y a la vez divertido ante aquel comentario. Puso las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó un poco para estar más a la altura de Sakuma sin perder la sonrisa.— No estaba intentando ligar y tampoco te he confundido con una chica si lo andabas pensando. Nunca te confundiría con otra persona... Lo que pasa es que unos tipos guardan rencor a la Teikoku Gakuen por nuestra época destructiva y como soy el actual capitán vinieron buscando bronca. Pensé que pasaría desapercibido si me hacía pasar por un tío cualquiera dándose el lote en un callejón, eso es todo.

—¿Eh? —Ahora fue él quien parpadeó con sorpresa.— Pero tu... ¡Tu eres imbécil! ¡¿Y tenías que besarme a mí, no podía ser a otro?! Además, ¿Desde cuándo huyes tú de un enfrentamiento? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Deberías dejar de huir y enfrentar tus problemas, ¿Sabes? No arreglas nada huyendo. —Queriendo reforzar su postura defensiva y molesta, se cruzó de brazos mientras le dirigía aquellas palabras al más alto mientras a la vez se reía para sus adentros de lo irónico que era regañarle por huir cuando él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.—

—No intentes hacerme creer que no te ha gustado que te bese, sé que te ha encantado... Pero vale, haré lo que dices. Me enfrentaré a mis "problemas". Eso si, luego tu te vas a hacer responsable de las consecuencias, tenlo presente.

A pesar de que Sakuma iba a preguntarle a qué se refería pronto la voz del castaño cortó el aire y se alzó mientras salía del callejón y llamaba a los tipos que por lo visto le habían estado siguiendo. Genda no parecía estar asustado ni tener miedo, más bien parecía un león provocando a una presa tonta a caer en su trampa; los muchachos del otro instituto corrieron hacia donde estaban en cuanto le oyeron y pronto el castaño regresó con una rápida carrera al interior del callejón para no pelearse en medio de la calle. Sakuma no se consideraba un cobarde pero tampoco un camorrista de modo que se internó más en la calle para esquivar el conflicto a pesar de que intervendría si el asunto se ponía demasiado feo para Genda. No estaba preparado para pelearse y realmente nunca había usado los puños contra nadie de modo que dudaba igualmente poder ser de ayuda al castaño, lo que si esperaba muy a su pesar era que este si tuviera fuerza y maña para enfrentarse a los que fueran. Genda mientras tanto se paró en medio del callejón para que sus perseguidores no fueran más allá y sacó pecho dispuesto a enfrentar al grupo y a defender a Sakuma si es que los otros se atrevían a querer involucrarle. Golpeó lo justo y necesario a aquellos rencorosos tipos hasta que estos decidieron que habían hecho mal buscando pelea con el emperador de los porteros y se marcharon corriendo despavoridos, algunos cojeando incluso.

Tras ver cómo huían con el rabo entre las piernas, Sakuma, que estaba sencillamente sorprendido de la fuerza de su amigo, le dedicó a este una mirada interrogativa esperando una explicación de por qué parecía que no era la primera vez que se metía en una pelea como esa. Genda por contrario se limitó a suspirar mientras se sacudía la ropa para después darse la vuelta y acercarse a Sakuma, tomándole del mentón para levantarle la cara y después susurrarle con una voz algo melosa: _Vamos a follar_.

Lo único que Sakuma pensó con claridad y un cosquilleo en el estómago antes de, sin saber bien porqué, asentir despacio y echar a andar tras Genda así como hizo hacía seis meses con Kidou, fue que había sido muy directo. Sin embargo Genda le tomó de la muñeca y le dio un suave tirón para ponerle a su altura en cuanto notó que iba por detrás, soltándole después para pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Ese simple gesto fue ciertamente reconfortante para Sakuma. Sentía que el castaño le trataba como a un igual y no como si fuera un perrito faldero y desde luego no podía negar que eso resultaba agradable. En el trayecto se preguntó a sí mismo porqué había aceptado sin pensarlo pero la pregunta apareció con la misma rapidez con la que se esfumó debido a cómo el castaño enredaba distraídamente uno de sus dedos entre sus cabellos de ese modo tan natural con que lo hacía.

Tardaron unos escasos quince minutos en llegar a la casa de Genda, quien avisó a su acompañante de que estaban solos y que no tenía que preocuparse por hacer ruido. Eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Sakuma y le hiciera aún más consciente de lo que iba a pasar pero aún así no dio marcha atrás. Una vez dejaron los zapatos en la entrada subieron a la habitación del castaño, un lugar al que hacía mucho tiempo que Sakuma no iba pero que sin embargo recordaba claramente. Todo estaba como siempre: los pósters, los trofeos deportivos, la estantería desordenada, las fotos colocadas en cualquier parte del tablón de corcho con chinchetas de colores, los guantes viejos de portero dejados cuidadosamente en la parte superior del armario con los dedos de estos cayendo rígidos al aire, las revistas de fútbol desparramadas por el escritorio.

—No ha cambiado nada. —Comentó en voz alta mirando a Genda, el cual se acababa de sentar en la cama a observar a su invitado con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía realmente feliz de tenerle allí.—

—¿Por qué iba a cambiar algo? Me gusta mi cuarto tal como está.

—¿Desordenado?

—Eh, no está desordenado. Cada cosa tiene su sitio y cada sitio tiene su cosa. Aunque sí que me falta algo...

—Sakuma frunció ligeramente al ceño— ¿A qué te refieres? —Se acercó un poco al castaño, curioso por la posible respuesta y una mueca confusa e intrigada, pero fue estar al alcance ajeno y este le tomó de la muñeca y tiró hacia sí mismo, obligando a Sakuma a caer en la cama—

—Me faltas tú... —Automáticamente después de que Sakuma cayese en la cama de Genda el castaño se movió rápido y se puso sobre él a cuatro patas acorralándole contra el colchón y, aunque el peliazul tenía las piernas colgando y por tanto podría golpear al castaño y huir, no quería hacerlo. De hecho le excitaba estar atrapado bajo su cuerpo.— Tu en mi cama. Aunque admito que aunque estuvieras solo de pie en medio de la habitación también me valdría... —Susurró directamente contra los labios ajenos, mirándole al único ojo que tenía visible con un deseo salvaje grabado a fuego en la mirada y una sombra de algo mucho más profundo que solo excitación sexual asomando sutilmente en su tono de voz.— Quítate el parche, _Jirou_... Déjame ver tu cara. —Pidió, tranquilo, pero Sakuma se tensó tan pronto como oyó sus palabras.—

—Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea y desvió la mirada, inseguro, subiendo las manos para ponerlas sobre el pecho ajeno y hacer presión para así intentar indicarle que mantuviera las distancias por el momento.— No quiero... Ya viste mi ojo cuando Fudou nos manipuló y creó la Shin Teikoku Gakuen hace años. Tu y todos lo vistéis. No quiero que nadie más vuelva a verlo jamás.

—Pero yo fui el primero en verlo, tu mismo lo dijiste en su momento... A mi no me importa que tu ojo esté enfermo y sea diferente de lo que se considera un ojo normal. Jirou, quiero verte la cara. Por favor... —Aún a pesar de que Genda estaba ansioso por hacer suyo al muchacho bajo él quería con más fuerza que este se sintiese bien completamente. Quería hacerle sentir libre de todo, menos de él. Genda quería ser lo único que atrapara a Sakuma, quería ser el hogar al que Sakuma pudiera regresar cuando se sintiese mal, donde pudiera refugiarse del dolor y sentirse querido y respetado, pero tenía la impresión de que si lo decía con palabras su amigo huiría de él, de modo que intentaba ser sutil.—

—¡He dicho que no! —Gritó al fin, revolviéndose para salir de debajo de Genda mas sólo logró sacar los brazos por encima de los ajenos y apoyar las manos en sus hombros para hacer presión y tratar de huir aunque fuera en la dirección equivocada, algo que el castaño no quiso tolerar pues le intentó sujetar las manos. Sakuma le estaba escuchando pedir que parase y se calmase pero no quería hacer caso, así que cuando liberó una de sus manos la levantó y abofeteó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas, quedándose luego congelado al ver la expresión sorprendida del muchacho así como su propia mano marcada en la mejilla del contrario. Su intención había sido empujarle la cara y de paso usarla de punto de apoyo para seguir escabulléndose de debajo suya, no golpearle.— G-Genda, yo no... Ah... Lo siento, ¡Pero es culpa tuya! ¡Déjame ir!

—Tu... —La voz del joven sonó contundente, casi más parecida a un gruñido que a una palabra, lo que hizo que Sakuma se temiera lo peor. Él le había visto hacía apenas media hora dar una paliza a un grupo y estaba comprobando de buena mano lo fuertes que tenía los brazos y las manos, no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo saber cómo sería ser golpeado por ellos. Pero Genda le tomó con extrema delicadeza la mano que le había golpeado y besó uno por uno sus dedos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió y le miró Sakuma se estremeció al ver la expresión tierna y cálida del castaño en lugar de la iracunda que esperaba.— ... deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

Mirando fijamente a Genda se halló incluso temblando de lo terriblemente dulce que había sonado aquella inesperada frase. Se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca había llamado _Yuuto_ a su pareja. Él no le dejaba de hecho, decía que después de tantos años podría resultar sospechoso hacerlo de pronto aunque a Sakuma le parecía una idiotez puesto que la mayoría del equipo se llamaban ya unos a otros por el nombre de pila. Eso le sentaba mal, se sentía distanciado de su pareja al no poder llamarle por su nombre pese a que sin embargo Kidou si que le llamaba _Jirou_ de cuando en cuando. No recordaba tener un nombre tan agradable, se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces con la expresión suavizada relajó los hombros con las lágrimas agolpándose fruto de la tensión acumulada y tragó saliva para controlarlas antes de deslizar sus manos hasta las mejillas ajenas, sujetándole la cara mientras le acercaba y cerraba el ojo conforme le besaba, tierno y lento como siempre había querido besar a alguien.

Genda siguió el beso así como Sakuma quería, moviendo lentamente los labios y la cabeza, dejando que fuera su invitado quien marcase el ritmo a seguir lo cual a este no hacía sino darle más y más confianza y tranquilidad para seguir adelante con aquello. Así pues el castaño movió sus manos y depositó una en la cadera del muchacho mientras que con los dedos de la otra acariciaba los bordes del parche. Por supuesto Sakuma abrió el ojo y le miró de nuevo tenso, aunque no tanto como antes.

—Genda, no. Por favor... —Suplicó tras haber roto el beso con asombrosa suavidad, mirando al muchacho en todo momento con el corazón desbocado más por el parche que por otra cosa. También se estaba dando cuenta de algo y era que Kidou nunca le había dicho nada sobre el parche, ni de quitarlo ni de llevarlo, lo que en cierto modo le daba a pensar que no le importaba y aunque eso debería estar bien, el interés de Genda le asustaba al mismo nivel que le emocionaba.—

—No, no. —Contestó el castaño en tono reprobatorio entornando la mirada con una sonrisilla mientras bajaba los dedos y los giraba para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos sin quitarle ojo de encima. Ya que Sakuma le mirada a los ojos, él no iba a ser menos.— Por mi nombre... A partir de ahora te ignoraré si no me llamas por mi nombre. Y volviendo al caso que nos ocupa, insistiré un poco más. Quítatelo, por favor. Si te da más seguridad, puedes quitártelo tu mismo... Jirou, estoy siendo sincero, créeme. Puedes librarte de ese parche estando conmigo, al menos cuando estamos a solas.

—Pero Sakuma no respondió a nada más allá de con un nuevo fruncimiento de labios y ceño, contrariado, y desvió la mirada. La sincera dulzura con la que le trataba Genda le impulsaba a querer complacerle pero aún así quitarse el parche era algo que le aterraba tanto que no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo por si mismo. Respiró hondo tras un par de minutos en los que el castaño se dedicó a guardar silencio y a esperar pacientemente mientras le acariciaba el flequillo, luego volvió a mirarle.— Hazlo tu... —Respondió finalmente, con la voz temblorosa y atragantada, cerrando el ojo con los párpados temblando y el cuerpo completamente rígido. No estaba nada seguro de haber elegido bien pero él le había insistido, y la única mala decisión que habían tomado juntos había sido confiar en Kageyama antaño así que quiso darle una oportunidad.—

—Buena respuesta... Y gracias. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de confiar en mi.

Genda suspiró con todo el disimulo posible manteniendo una leve sonrisa fruto del nerviosismo y de que quería que si Sakuma abría los ojos, viese un rostro afable y cercano. Así pues se echó hacía atrás apoyándose en las rodillas y sujetó por los hombros a su compañero para ayudarle también a erguirse. Este se movió aún sin abrir el ojo y lo hizo de modo que quedase sentado con la almohada justo detrás, así que Genda se subió del todo a la cama para sentarse a la japonesa frente a él. Estaba algo nervioso al ser la primera vez que vería el rostro completo de Sakuma después de tanto tiempo pero trató de relajarse lo máximo posible antes de alzar las manos hacía la cara ajena y, despacio, deslizó sus manos para así formar caricias desde el cuello hacía la mandíbula, las mejillas, y se llevó los finos mechones de cabello entre los dedos mientras llevaba cada mano a cada lado de la cabeza ajena. Le preguntó en un susurro: _¿Estás listo?_ , y después de que este asintiera lentamente con la cabeza respiró hondo y sujetó el elástico del parche. Tiró hacía arriba con todo el cuidado posible y sacó así la prenda, dejándola sobre la mesita de noche antes de mirar el rostro que tanto había querido ver. A simple vista era todo totalmente normal pues al fin y al cabo la magia residía en el ojo derecho. El corazón le latía a mil, estaba emocionado de poder ver la cara completa de Sakuma sin nada por medio más allá de su flequillo ahora despeinado.

—Abre los ojos, Jirou. —Murmuró contra su nariz con voz amable, quizá algo ansioso pero intentando ocultar esa ansiedad. Y aunque tardó unos eternos segundos finalmente el muchacho abrió ambos ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces y mirando hacía abajo al principio para después levantarlos hasta mirar cara a cara a Genda. El castaño lejos de asustarse o asquearse como Sakuma esperaba, se lo quedó mirando con aparente sorpresa, volviendo a acariciarle las mejillas como antes con la misma sonrisa y moviendo gentilmente el pulgar izquierdo para acariciar el pómulo derecho de su invitado, mirándole a ambos ojos alternativamente.— Eres tan hermoso... —Dijo él, lo cual pilló tan desprevenido a Sakuma que le arrancó una breve risa nerviosa que además, le relajó y calmó el ambiente.—

—Y tu eres muy cursi.

Ante esa respuesta Genda decidió callarle del mejor modo que se le podía haber ocurrido: uniendo nuevamente sus bocas en un beso salvaje, tirando de la camiseta de Sakuma hacía arriba para quitársela. Este colaboró sin dudas para después dejarse tumbar con un suspiro por la emoción. Todo le daba vueltas; habían tenido un encuentro brusco en un callejón, luego Genda se había portado de un modo tremendamente dulce y tierno con él, tal vez algo pesado respecto a lo del parche pero al menos no le había forzado a nada, y ahora de pronto volvía a ser un león salvaje que le dejaba claro con sus gestos que quería devorarle.

El castaño tiró de las caderas ajenas hacía abajo y volvió a colocarse a cuatro patas sobre él para atraparle de nuevo entre el colchón y su cuerpo, disfrutando de cómo Sakuma le seguía el beso por su propia voluntad y de cómo las manos de este se aferraban a su cintura a través de la camiseta que llevaba puesta todavía.

Tras varios minutos ambos yacían sin ropa sobre las mantas arrugadas e impregnadas de olor a jabón y a Genda, tumbados de lado y cara a cara. Sakuma tenía rodeado el cuello del castaño con los brazos y enredaba los dedos gustoso entre su pelo mientras su acompañante, que tras haber llenado de caricias y besos gentiles todo su cuerpo sin dejarse un centímetro de piel por tocar y besar, se entretenía jugando con sus pezones usando labios y lengua, teniendo las manos ocupadas en su trasero. Con una le tenía rodeado y separaba sus nalgas al tirar de una de ellas y con la otra mano, cuyos dedos estaban impregnados en lubricante con un ácido olor a fresa, masajeaba y frotaba la entrada del muchacho esperando el momento ideal para introducir un primer dedo con suavidad.

La prioridad para el castaño no era acostarse con Sakuma como podía haber entendido este en el callejón, y no era de extrañar que le hubiera entendido mal, las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte. Ni siquiera tenía claro cómo había llegado a capitán del equipo. El caso era que su prioridad era que ambos disfrutaran y se sintieran cómodos, no quería hacer nada que el peliazul no quisiera y aún así tenía ciega confianza en que si él se dejase guiar incluso haciendo algo que no estuviera seguro iba a disfrutar. Aún así se tomó su tiempo y dejó algún mordisco juguetón en el pecho ajeno antes de deslizar su dedo medio en el interior del contrario haciendo que Sakuma se echara a temblar y se encogiera un poco sobre sí mismo entre gimoteos entrecortados y jadeos que por cosas de la postura, caían directamente sobre la oreja de Genda, lo que hacía que el deseo del susodicho aumentara y le fuera más y más difícil controlarse y seguir yendo despacio. No obstante la idea de hacer daño o asustar a Sakuma era más poderosa que nada y por ello se mantenía en la raya del límite, tratando de desfogar sus ganas contra los indefensos pezones del peliazul. Por otro lado Sakuma, acostumbrado a la brusquedad con la que normalmente Kidou trataba su trasero, estaba dilatando bien al ser esta tarea hecha con tiempo y delicadeza por una vez, lo que también permitía que, aunque fuera vagamente, Sakuma pudiese pensar en lugar de hundirse en un mar de sensaciones algo turbulento.

— _¿Por qué no se me viene a la cabeza la cara de Kidou... ? ¿Cómo puedo estar disfrutando con otro hombre que no es él... ?, s_ e preguntaba para sus adentros pues Sakuma era, ante todo, una persona honesta y estaba sorprendido de estar en la cama de un viejo amigo, a punto de hacerlo con alguien que no era su pareja y más sorprendido estaba aún porque lo deseaba. Deseaba tener sexo con Genda, lo quería más de lo que nunca había querido tener sexo y eso le desconcertó lo bastante como para recordar que tenía una pregunta sin resolver.— G-Genda, oye... Antes mencionaste algo de que tendría que cargar con las consecuencias. ¿A qué te referías... ?

—¿Um? Juraría que alguien ha dicho algo, debe ser mi imaginación. —Respondió el castaño, manteniendo aquello que advirtió a Sakuma de que sólo le respondería si le llamaba por su nombre.—

—Quiso reprocharle y pedirle que se dejase de juegos pero el muchacho no dejaba de estimularle diferentes zonas y eso le distraía. Aún así logró reunir algo de concentración puesto que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la intriga y porque, tal vez una pequeña parte de él aún se sentía insegura respecto a lo de acostarse con él— _Koujirou_ , responde a... mi pregunta.

—¡Oh! Eras tu... ¿Seguro que quieres que te responda a eso _ahora_?

—No te lo preguntaría ahora si me lo hubieras explicado en su momento y, además... empiezo a tener mis dudas respecto a lo que estamos haciendo...

—... Está bien. Verás... —Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara e incluso sacó su dedo del interior del muchacho. Saber que tenía dudas era más que suficiente para detenerse y no pensaba continuar a no ser que el muchacho le diera permiso— ... Las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo me ponen muy cachondo, no sé por qué, será la adrenalina... El caso es que tu fuiste quien me animó a pelear así que en mi opinión es culpa tuya que me haya puesto cachondo y por eso decía que te hicieras responsable... Diciéndolo ahora en voz alta me siento como un verdadero capullo, lo siento. Está bien si quieres parar. —Se frotó la nuca tras decir aquello y se apartó del muchacho con aire realmente afectado y es que de verdad se hubo movido de forma impulsiva hacía un rato y ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que se había pasado. "¿Me has puesto cachondo y tienes que hacerte responsable?" Se daba asco solo de pensar que casi fuerza a Sakuma—

—¡Espera, no puede ser una razón tan tonta y espantosa! ¿Seguro... que no era que querías hacerlo conmigo y no sabías cómo decirlo... o algo así? No puedes haberte convertido en alguien tan horrible en tan poco tiempo...

—Si que quiero hacerlo contigo pero si que pensaba también que debías responsabilizarte así que, retiro lo dicho. Ahora lo haré bien, así que... —Genda respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo miró a Sakuma— ¿Quieres que nos acostemos?

Sakuma se quedó sencillamente en blanco. No era solo que era la primera vez que le preguntaban si le apetecía sino que además había sido en mitad de "la acción". Cuando estaba con Kidou era empezar y terminar y aunque en más de una ocasión se había arrepentido de acceder al sexo el castaño no le había prestado atención ni le había tomado en serio y había acabado teniendo sexo sin desearlo sin embargo, ahora que eso había pasado con Genda este se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y se detenía, se apartaba para darle su espacio y le cuestionaba si quería hacerlo con él. Tal vez Genda hubiera comenzado terriblemente mal con eso de hacerle responsable pero al menos se había dado cuenta y aunque le había insistido con un tema delicado lo había hecho de un modo que no resultaba asfixiante e incluso al final le hizo sentir bien. Estaban desnudos y excitados en la misma cama y aún así él se detenía a preguntarle si quería llegar hasta el final al darse cuenta y aceptar que se había estado portando de forma equivocada.

No respondió con palabras, directamente le sujetó la cara y le acercó para besarle con ganas. Movió las manos del castaño y le hizo ponerlas donde habían estado antes, en su trasero, y después él apoyó sus propias manos en los hombros de Genda y continuó besándole. Al muchacho le llegó el mensaje y retomó lo que hacía mientras suspiraba por la nariz de puro alivio al estar recibiendo permiso para tener sexo con él y volvió a tantear su entrada antes de volver a introducir uno de sus dedos y con la mano libre acariciar el cuerpo del peliazul con veneración.

Genda sabía que Sakuma no era un hombre soltero y de hecho cuando se enteró se pasó un mes de malhumor recriminándose por qué no había actuado antes y el haberle perdido, además no era solo eso sino que le había perdido otra vez por la misma persona, Kidou. Estaba cansado de perder contra él cuando se trataba de Sakuma. Él siempre había estado ahí para el peliazul y sin embargo este parecía tner ojos solo para otro. Se repetía que si le hubiera podido ver en Año Nuevo las cosas serían diferentes pero no podía volver al pasado y aunque sabía que no estaba bien estar acostándose con el novio de uno de sus mejores amigos, este había accedido. Es cierto que en un principio había estado siendo rastrero y manipulador pero se había dado cuenta, se había arrepentido y había preguntado abierta y directamente a Sakuma si quería que tuvieran sexo. Él había aceptado. Ya no tenía razones para sentirse mal. Si Sakuma le había dicho que si debía tener sus motivos, él no sabía nada de la relación que tenía con Kidou, nunca había querido saberlo, de modo que se limitaría a hacer disfrutar a Sakuma y ya lidiaria después con el castaño cuando la situación se diese.

Así pues siguió su decisión de dejar a un lado los dilemas y centrarse en Sakuma; había resultado algo molesto el apreciar como no necesitaba grandes preparativos antes de la penetración pues esto significaba que tenía sexo muy regularmente y tener presente aquello le hizo enfadar pero no debía pagarlo con Sakuma. Aún así gruñó cuando sacó sus dedos de su interior y le hizo moverse para tumbarse más cómodamente, luego se estiró para alcanzar a abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacar un preservativo. Seguidamente se sentó entre las piernas del muchacho y rasgó el paquetito, se colocó el condón mientras respiraba hondo y se relamió los labios antes de levantar la mirada y ver la del peliazul. Ver su cara despejada y ruborizada, su pecho subir y bajar agitado por la excitación y tal vez los nervios, sus pezones y su entrepierna erectos, verle a él en general, desnudo y deseándole tumbado en su propia cama, era sin duda una de las imágenes más deliciosas que jamás había contemplado. Y lo había imaginado muchas veces durante mucho tiempo pero la realidad era sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor que su imaginación. Tragó saliva mientras sujetaba su miembro y lo posicionaba contra la entrada ajena, luego empujó con delicadeza y apretando los labios en un intento titánico por contenerse y no dejarse llevar no solo por la sensación de estar penetrando a Sakuma sino por los gimoteos que este emitía. Jadeó una vez estuvo completamente dentro y le miró de nuevo a los ojos, este respondió a su mirada y poco después estiró los brazos como un niño pequeño que súplica que le abracen. No pudo resistirse.

Genda colocó las piernas ajenas sobre sus hombros y se inclinó con cuidado sobre él, notando un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica tan pronto como Sakuma le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó mientras le hacía acercarse todo lo posible. Casi tenía ganas de reírse de puro nervio; él era tan adorable y sexy a la vez que hacía que su seguridad temblara del modo más encantador en que alguien podría hacerlo. Aún así se separó de sus labios tras un par de minutos y sujetó sus caderas mirándole tan de cerca que sus narices se tocaban. _Voy a moverme_ , avisó en un murmullo. Sakuma asintió con la cabeza para indicar que estaba de acuerdo y así el castaño comenzó a mover su cadera contra la ajena, despacio al principio para dejar que se acostumbrase y más rápido y profundo después.

Tras un par de horas de vibrante sexo con Genda, este, con una sonrisa encantadora se marchó a la ducha tras haberle dejado un beso en la mejilla a Sakuma. También le hubo ahuecado la almohada y sin embargo el peliazul no estaba disfrutando de un reposo poscoital calmado y en el que se estuviera regocijando en lo maravilloso que había sido el sexo sino todo lo contrario, se maldecía por ello. Había traicionado a Kidou con un buen amigo de ambos y había disfrutado mucho más con Genda que con su pareja, ¿Y ahora se arrepentía? Sakuma se sentía simplemente como la persona más despreciable del mundo por haberse acostado de motu propio con otro que no era su novio, por haberlo gozado como nunca y especialmente porque la idea de repetir no le desagradaba si era otra vez con Genda. Así que aprovechó que el castaño estaba en la ducha y se apresuró en vestirse y salir corriendo literalmente de aquella casa, dejando olvidado el parche con las prisas, algo de lo que se percató demasiado tarde por lo que hizo el resto del camino tapándose con el flequillo.

Sakuma corrió sin pararse ni un momento hasta que llegó su casa y una vez allí subió a toda prisa hasta su habitación donde se deshizo en lágrimas fruto de la confusión, el enfado y la frustración. En su interior se desató una tormenta de sentimientos y le fue imposible controlarla por más que lo intentó, no entendía por qué se había dejado llevar por Genda con semejante facilidad. Al menos cuando le pasó con Kidou hacía seis meses había sido porque quería enamorarse, porque pensaba que Kidou le amaba, y él le admiraba, ¿Qué podía salir mal? El enamoramiento estaba asegurado, ¿No? Pero por lo visto no era así, había llegado a esa conclusión hacía poco y ahora ya no tenía nada claro con lo que acababa de pasar con Genda.

Había disfrutado más con Genda en dos horas que con Kidou en seis meses, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomarse eso? Probablemente como que era el momento definitivo de dejar a Kidou pero no había pensado en cómo hacerlo todavía y Genda probablemente sólo quería sexo así que tampoco era como que pudiera usarle de excusa o apoyo. Fue entonces que Sakuma llegó a una conclusión que le heló el cuerpo entero: que solo le querían por el sexo. Solo habían sido dos hombres y tal vez estaba exagerando por la desesperación de no tener claro qué diablos estaba haciendo y había estado haciendo durante esos meses pero se encontraba de verdad presa del pánico. Ni siquiera había esperado a que Genda saliera de la ducha para preguntarle sus motivos, tal vez hubiera recibido una respuesta agradable, tal vez hubiera seguido siendo tan tierno y agradable como había sido durante el sexo. Pero se había asustado tanto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho que había huído en cuanto había tenido oportunidad y ahora le daba ansiedad el simple hecho de pensar en volver a encontrarse con cualquiera de los dos.

Por más vueltas que intentaba darle al asunto y averiguar por qué había hecho las cosas que había hecho no daba con una respuesta coherente de modo que antes de gastar más tiempo pensando y llorando se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana, haciéndose un ovillo y decidiendo dormir y olvidarse de todo. A la porra los deberes de verano, a la porra el entrenamiento de por la tarde en la rivera del río, a la porra Kidou, a la porra Genda. A la porra todo.

Al día siguiente Sakuma se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto sollozar así que tras vestirse, lavarse la cara y los dientes se colocó un parche de repuesto, se peinó y se marchó a hacer la compra sin ninguna gana, cabizbajo y a paso terriblemente lento. No le apetecía nada salir y le daba pavor la posibilidad de encontrarse con cualquiera de los castaños mas tuvo suerte y no se dio el caso; pasó el resto del día en casa tratando de estudiar y cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento acudió a este. No obstante su mente no estaba ahí, estaba recorriendo los últimos seis meses, las últimas 24 horas, y para cuando quiso reaccionar porque Kazemaru le estaba gritando que tuviera cuidado el balón ya estaba a tan pocos centímetros de su cara que el impacto fue inevitable; tras ello fue el propio Kazemaru el que le ayudó a ir a la enfermería de la escuela y le atendió el sangrado.

Después de conseguir que la nariz ajena dejase de sangrar y asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida más, le recomendó tumbarse y descansar un poco, luego hizo el amago de irse pero regresó antes de cruzar la puerta y se sentó junto a él. Kazemaru le preguntó qué le pasaba, por qué tenía la cabeza tan ida y los ojos tan hinchados pero Sakuma no quiso responder con la verdad, tan solo achacó su estado a haber dormido mal y pese a que el muchacho sabía que le ocultaba algo no quiso presionar a su amigo y se marchó de regreso al entrenamiento preguntándose si habría discutido con Kidou puesto que este, aunque se había acercado a Sakuma tras el balonazo, ni siquiera se había propuesto para acompañarle. Mientras tanto Sakuma pensaba principalmente en Genda, en que para él todo debió ser algo de un rato, una diversión pasajera y que no debería darle más importancia por muy bien que se hubiera sentido y no solo durante el sexo sino también antes. Intentaba convencerse de que tenía a Kidou y eso estaba bien pero la realidad era que el tener a Kidou no le animaba mucho teniendo en cuenta la forma en que este le trataba. Pero la culpa era suya por aceptar salir con alguien a quien no quería.

—Debo olvidarme de eso cuanto antes... Kidou o Genda, qué importa... Uno es mi novio y parece que no soy ni su amigo y el otro probablemente solo era amable para tener sexo... —Habló al aire. Sabía que en la escuela no había nadie salvo los clubes que practicaban en sus respectivos lugares pero necesitaba decir eso en voz alta con intención de afianzarse las ideas, de convencerse de que ninguno de los dos era buena opción—

Aún así sabía que solo conseguiría seguir martirizándose si le daba demasiadas vueltas de modo que respiró hondo y cerró el ojo para intentar calmarse y descansar un rato tal y como Kazemaru le había propuesto. Eso le hizo pensar en que casi prefería imaginar que hubiera sido Kazemaru el que se le hubiera confesado, estaba seguro de que sería mejor novio que Kidou. Al menos él se preocupaba y con los años se habían hecho muy cercanos, incluso se llamaban por el nombre de pila y tenían un grupo de chat en Line en el que hablaban muy a menudo mientras que con Kidou cada vez se sentía más lejos. Desde que habían empezado a salir cada vez hablaban menos y no estaba seguro de si era culpa suya por hacer algo mal o que tal vez Kidou había perdido el interés y no sabía cómo decírselo. Tal vez ahora los dos querían romper pero no sabían cómo decirlo. No tenía ni idea.

Pasada media hora decidió que era momento de marcharse a casa puesto que dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de centrarse en el entrenamiento si regresaba y la verdad, no tenía ganas de recibir otro balonazo fuera o no en la cara. Todavía no había salido del vestuario cuando el sonido de una notificación entrando sonó y, extrañado, tomó su teléfono y miró de quién era para helarse en cuanto leyó _Genda Koujirou_ en la pantalla. Tragó saliva y lo abrió el chat de Line para ver qué decía.

_De: Genda Koujirou_

_Ayer te dejaste el parche en mi casa._

_¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?_

_No pensaba comerte otra vez..._

_No si no querías, claro._

_Estoy en la entrada del Raimon así que ven a saludar al león, ¿No, pingüinito?_

_Quiero decirte algo importante así que por favor, ven._


End file.
